


《fog[电竞]》134章代驾 省略号补肉

by changxiangshou



Category: FOG - Fandom, 余邃时洛, 漫漫何其多
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changxiangshou/pseuds/changxiangshou
Relationships: 余邃/时洛
Comments: 1
Kudos: 286





	《fog[电竞]》134章代驾 省略号补肉

余邃又不是柳下惠，被个酒醉的小崽子一闹着实有点按捺不住。  
“先洗洗？”他吊着最后一点儿理智问到。  
“我不洗！这都干净的干净的！”时洛一把把上衣掀起来，拍着肚皮朝他嚷嚷。  
余邃慌忙按住他，时洛勾着腹肌线条的窄腰上被他自己拍的通红一片，随着他的呼吸一收一放，连小巧的肚脐都显得任性又可爱。

“我不洗…”时洛声音软下来，又嘟囔了一句，挠了挠肚子，委屈巴巴地看向余邃。  
余邃没忍住亲了他腰侧一下，感觉他整个人一弹，下一秒就骑着余邃脖子翻了过去。  
行吧，这酒，给时神直接喝出一套擒拿术。时壮士压在他胸口，呼呼喘了两口，似乎也瞧出余邃快被他压得翻白眼了，双手撑在余邃胸口，小猫伸懒腰一般往下蹭了蹭。  
这一蹭余邃算是彻底被唤醒，硬热隔着两层运动裤戳在时洛腿间。时洛低头看了看，又极缓慢地抬头看了看余邃。  
空气里有什么突然叮地一下导开一轮涟漪，他们同时沉默又急切地去撕扯对方的衣服，直到浑身赤裸地滚吻到一起。

时洛口中的酒气顺着他侵入的舌尖蔓延在余邃唇齿间，余邃连抓回这个深吻的主动权都没机会，被时洛堵着亲到津涎都溢出了嘴角。  
余邃没办法，只能双手托起他腋窝往后推，推了半天才勉强找回了自己的舌头。  
“咳…又不害羞了？”  
“…”时洛被他架着，手指向下点了点。余邃顺着他的指引一低头，嚯，时少已经翘得几乎和小腹平行。  
“着急就听话。”余邃靠在床头，把他整个人都抱在怀里，向两侧分开他的大腿，自己屈膝把他架起来一点，摸过床头的润肤露挤了满满一掌，都涂在他臀缝。

时洛搂着他，下身老老实实任人摆弄，嘴上却对着眼前的帅脸亲个不依不饶。  
余邃被他勾得要崩溃了，还是稳着心神帮他扩张，不料一个哆嗦滑过了时洛的敏感点，时洛立刻在他耳边发出不能细听的声音。  
余邃一激灵，全身的血都往身下俯冲。时洛感觉到他的性器猛然胀跳，仿佛找到了新的乐趣，巴着他的耳朵又吹又哼。  
湿热的气息和腻人的呻吟把余邃的脑髓捅了个对穿，他抽出手指，作势要打人，最后还是没舍得，在时洛臀上狠狠揉了几把。  
“狗崽子，喝了酒就不要脸了。”  
…我只要你。”  
余邃今晚被他闹得什么招都没有，此刻更是觉得这崽子不治不行了，撒娇撒泼又卖乖，这是要在他的大动脉上太空漫步啊。  
“行，一会儿别哭。”  
“什么…啊！”  
粗长的性·器毫无阻碍地一捅到底，细心开拓过的甬道柔软又湿滑，受惊般地缩动几下，随即便放松了警惕。  
余邃托着他的大腿，向上不停耸动，时洛喝了酒体温升高，里面比往常还要热上几分，被全部包裹和绞缠的快感顺着他的脊柱冲上脑顶。  
时洛求仁得仁，舒服得不行，向下摸到自己的硬翘随着节奏抚弄。  
余邃先任由他爽了一阵子，等觉出他肠壁痉挛的频次逐渐增多，便抽身出去，囫囵把他抱了下了床。  
时洛几乎要射了，被余邃这么一摆弄，后穴空得极为难受，皱着眉哼了两声。余邃亲也不亲他，抱他站在床边，捏着他后颈按下去，时洛被迫弯成一个锐角，把额头压在手臂上。  
余邃从身后缓缓插进去，右脚踩上床沿，掐起这把腰更加剧烈地抽送起来。

时洛慌了。这个姿势里他被余邃和床围了个严实，颇有点画地为牢的意思。身体弯折得太过分，血液都沉在头顶，为了在猛烈的抽插里站稳，他不得不绷直双腿，甚至微微踮起了脚。  
正因为如此，内穴夹得更紧，几乎把余邃的形状勾勒得处处贴合，被满满填充的感觉清晰地传向他的每一处神经。  
刚跌落的射精感被从半空捞回，重新抛上去。时洛实在受不了，想撸出来，却被余邃眼疾手快捉住了手腕拉到他身后。  
酸胀麻痒聚在一个点上却始终无法冲破，时洛被撞得破了音，“余…邃！”  
“要我就给你。”  
“我要射…”  
“那不行，说好只要我。”  
时洛脑中一阵晕眩，浑身发抖，反手抓了余邃的手腕，“哥…”  
余邃知道这就是求饶了，抚了抚他颤动的脊背，膝盖一顶他的膝窝，时洛再也站不住，直接跌在床上。  
余邃俯下去把他再次填满，一只手伸入，握住了他。时洛双手抓紧床单，眼角沁出生理性的泪水，终于在余邃几下深重的顶弄里射了出来。

余邃从背后抱住他滑到了地上，时洛半边脸都歪在床沿，大口喘息。余邃拨弄过他的头发，轻轻捏了捏他涨红的脸。  
“老实了？”  
“……”快感的余韵还缠在时洛的神经上，他一口咬住余邃的手指，磨了磨牙齿，又有气无力地松开。  
“累了就睡吧，我给你擦擦。”余邃又变回那个温柔无比的他，把时洛拉到怀里摸摸毛。  
时洛一声不吭搂着他腰往床上举，余邃以为他要躺下，顺着他坐到了床边，刚想哄崽子睡下，就看时洛跪到他两腿之间，低头含住了他。  
“！干嘛？”  
时洛不回答，鼓着腮帮子，努力把他吞到底。  
没套，余邃控制着自己没射进去，怕折腾太晚时洛难受，想一会儿自己去卫生间解决一下算了。没想到被治得服服帖帖的小时神非但没“记仇”，还乖巧地惦记着他没释放。  
余邃眼眶一热，抚着他的顶发，轻声哄：“宝贝儿，你喝了酒，小心难受。”  
时洛就受不了他温柔，越温柔越想掏心窝子待他。当即小心翼翼地收着犬齿，缓缓吞含起来。  
余邃扬起脖颈，紧闭了眼。时洛全身赤裸地跪在他身前卖力伺候他的画面实在太有冲击力了，余邃二十来年第一次有这么一个时刻觉得自己“不行了”。  
黏腻的水声浑着余邃低低的喟叹在房间里徘徊。时洛用舌尖舔弄他的冠沟和铃口，手上轻轻推弄他的春囊。性器在他口中不断弹动，昂起，擦蹭他的上颚。  
余邃终于忍不住一把捏住时洛的肩膀想抽出去，可时洛却揽过他的腰，猛得吞含到喉咙，余邃急促地惊喘，在喷射的同一时间又突然被时洛放开，淋漓的白浊尽数落在时洛脸上。

余邃大脑一片空白。  
时洛感觉他结束了，才睁开一只眼睛，冲他没心没肺地笑了。

这天晚上，余邃还是把他拖进浴室洗了个干净才抱他去睡觉。  
一番折腾过后，黑暗里，时洛的呼吸绵长又均匀，余邃像哄小孩那样轻轻拍他，抚摸他微热的脸颊。他不知道要怎么才能把满心的爱意都掏出来，让时洛看见、感知，然后永远相信他的喜欢，无以复加。或许，从明天清晨第一个吻开始。


End file.
